


Mani In Fede

by j_gabrielle



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malex, coffeeshop AU (that's about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mani In Fede

The shop front bell rings as the young man enters, bringing in a rush of cool, early autumn wind and the sounds of the flea market outside. He looks around, searching until his eyes fall on the figure of a young girl sitting at the counter.

"Bixby!"

The girl looks up from her book, smiling brightly. "Hey Alex." She says, folding herself into his embrace. Michael nods his head in greeting as he pours milk foam into a cup. 

"Hey, sorry for being late. Classes ran over." Alex says, one arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for watching out for Bixby."

"It's no problem." Michael says, wiping down a corner of the counter. "She's a quiet girl and my regulars love her."

"Yeah, but she's a pain in the ass 98% of the time, so I'd call this a front."

"Hey!" 

"Just kidding." Alex laughs, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of her golden hair. "You done your homework?"

"Yeah. Michael helped." Bixby says, zipping up her backpack. "See you on Tuesday, Michael?"

Michael smiles, sliding over an ice-blended drink he has been making behind the counter. "For the road." He says, winking at Bixby. Turning away, he walks to through the staff only door.

Alex watches him go, ruffling her hair, whispering into her ear. "Bixby stay here for a little while longer, okay?"

She rolls her eyes, sighing exaggeratedly. "Just take him out on a proper date already."

"You..."

Bixby levels him with a look. "Michael doesn't just babysit for anyone. He likes you, you like him, so just take him out on a date before one of his fangirls sink their claws into him."

Alex shakes his head, barking a laugh. "This is one of the times I am thankful you like me, little sister."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, big brother." She nods, mock sagely. Sliding off her stool, Bixby shoulders her backpack. "I'm going next door to Claire's. She has a book for me."

"I'll catch up with you later ok?" Alex grins, sliding over the counter and through the door.

Michael is leaning against the brick wall by the dumpster. "How long do you have?" He asks, grinning as they embrace, sinking into one another. 

"Not long." Alex says, tilting his head up for a kiss. Humming softly, he reaches up to tangle his hand in Michael's hair. "Bixby knows. She told me to take you out on a date."

"Haven't you told her?" He sighs, pressing kittenish lick and nips to the side of his mouth.

Pulling away, he nuzzles their noses together. "Told her that I've already taken you out on too many dates to count? That this?" Alex says, lifting their joined hands, bringing the gold gleam of the Claddagh ring on Michael's finger. "Us? There's too much to say and so little words to express it." 

Michael smiles, kissing the mirrored ring worn identically on Alex's left hand.

"I think even without saying a word, she already knows." Michael murmurs, brushing their lips together happily. 

"Like I said, pain in the ass." 

 

[end.]

 

**Author's Note:**

> [For more about Claddagh Rings](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claddagh_ring)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Send me a horribly cliched AU + a pairing for a drabble/ficlet/fic!](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/100343005122/send-me-a-horribly-cliched-au-a-pairing-for-a)


End file.
